There are known optical fiber scanners in which the light emitted from the distal end of the optical fiber is scanned along a spiral track by making the distal end of the optical fiber vibrate at high speed (for example, see PTL 1). In the optical fiber scanner disclosed in PTL 1, a cylindrical lead-zirconate-titanate (PZT) actuator supports the optical fiber in a cantilever state, and the distal end, which is protruded from the actuator, of the optical fiber is vibrated.